


Movie Night

by thorkified



Series: The Cultleader And His Boy [8]
Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Cultleader!Thor, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: For weeks the kids have been begging for a movie night outside and when Thor finally gives in, everyone in the whole commune is on board to make sure it's a great evening. It's only when it all started that Thor realizes Loki, who has been one of the driving forces to make this happen, is barely interested in the movies at all.





	Movie Night

After weeks of begging and pleading, Thor finally gave in and allowed the kids to have a big outdoor movie night. With fall just around the corner the nights will become longer again and since it’s still warm outside until late in the evening, a movie night isn’t the worst idea. And with over a dozen kids constantly begging, even Thor was bound to give in sooner or later.

As soon as Thor gives in, the kids are all over the place, infecting even the adults with their excitement and soon, everyone is involved in preparing for the big day. The kid’s mothers prepare snacks and drinks - everything from popcorn to brownies and homemade ice cream - and some of the men, including Thor, build a big screen they can watch the movies on. Fandral gets a projector from a friend in town and Thor supplies the movies and within a few days, everything is set up.

The kids sit in front of the huge white screen, some on pillows, some on blankets or chairs and some even got their beanbags out to sprawl in. Most parents and adults just have chairs, apart from Thor, who totally carried his favorite lounge chair outside for comfort. Loki rolls his eyes at him when he sees that, but he’s secretly very happy because he loves this chair and the room it has, which is easily enough for both of them.

Everyone is excited, even the adults and teenagers, not even minding that Thor puts on a children’s movie. It only takes a bit of adjusting before the image is sharp and the sound is loud enough for everyone to hear so he can return to his chair, which is of course already occupied by a certain cheeky boy who grins up at him and holds out his arms. Thor laughs and picks Loki up, plopping into his chair and putting the boy onto his lap.

Thanks to the adults sitting more in the back, Loki can easily snuggle against Thor without anyone caring - he doesn’t think they even notice what he’s doing, given they’re all glued to the movie that starts playing. Loki himself was one of those who kept asking Thor daily for this, but he’s far less interested in the movies than sitting on Thor’s lap and being close to him, which is always something he craves, especially like this.

It doesn’t take long before Loki’s hands find their way onto Thor’s chest, which is very easy since Thor wear his trademark shirt and didn’t bother to close it. Loki never says it, but he loves the way Thor dresses, never hiding how incredibly perfect his body is. He often catches himself staring at his jeans that always look so close to slipping from his hips but never do and he knows Thor is well aware of the effect he has on Loki. Sometimes he catches him looking and smirks at him, which always has Loki blush and feel a wonderful warmth in his stomach.

Thor doesn’t stop Loki’s hands as they start exploring his toned chest, simply rests his own on the boy’s hips, his thumbs drawing circles against the soft, sensitive skin. Loki himself put on a pair of tight shorts and one of Thor’s hoodies he snatched from his closet, but Thor doesn’t mind. He’s more than used to Loki taking his clothes and he loves just how big they are on him and how delicate and small Loki looks when he wears them. His hoodie is big enough that it looks like a dress on the boy when he stands, but now Loki pulled the zipper down, so Thor can reach the skin beneath it.

At some point, Loki starts playing with Thor’s necklace, completely ignoring the movie. The other kids are laughing along and cheer for the hero, but Loki pays no attention to anything but Thor. He runs his fingers over the beads on Thor’s necklace, his eyes filled with fascination. It’s hard to not look at the lovely expression on his face, Thor notices quickly, and finally covers Loki’s hand with one of his own, making the boy look up at him.

“For someone who wanted this movie night so badly, you’re not really watching much,” Thor says with a soft smile, pressing a kiss onto Loki’s cheek.

Loki smiles back at him, as cheeky as always. “You’re much more interesting than a movie,” he says, wrapping his hand around Thor’s necklace.

“You like it, don’t you?” Thor asks and Loki nods eagerly. “Let go then, I wanna do something.”

Loki frowns, but follows Thor’s order and lets go of the necklace. After he dropped his hand, Thor suddenly pulls the necklace over his head and then puts it on Loki instead. He has to wrap it around his neck twice so it’s not too long and when he’s done, Loki looks at him with wide eyes.

“You can have it, sweetheart,” Thor assures the very confused and surprised boy, pressing a hand against the necklace on Loki’s chest. “This way I’m always with you.”

Loki gives Thor the brightest smile and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek happily. Thor wraps his arms around Loki with a chuckle, burying his face against the boy’s neck.

“I will take good care of it, I promise!” Loki says and kisses Thor’s cheek again and then again, actually making the man chuckle before he pushes him back a little.

“I know you will and it looks very good on you,” Thor smiles at him, ruffling Loki’s hair. “Just take it off at night so you won’t hurt yourself, promised?”

Loki nods and snuggles back against Thor’s chest, covering the necklace on his own for a moment before chuckling. Thor resumes to shove his hands under Loki’s hoodie, gently cradling the boy’s sides as Loki’s hands return to rest on Thor’s chest, this time tracing his muscles instead of playing with the necklace. For a moment, Thor thinks about stopping him, but he enjoys the boy’s small hands on him too much to do so and a quick glance makes it clear that no one is watching them, so he doesn’t say anything.

It’s less than ten minutes before Thor feels Loki’s lips against his neck, a touch so absolutely gorgeous and soft it makes him shudder. He can’t even stop the boy at first, too distracted by the heat coiling in his stomach. Only when he can feel a moan build up in his throat he pushes Loki back carefully, his breath hitching at this point.

“You should stop that,” he says shakily and swallows.

“Don’t you like it?” Loki asks, looking hurt and sad and fuck, Thor can’t stand seeing his sweet boy like this.

“Of course I do,” he assures him softly, pecking Loki’s lips quickly. “But you know what will happen if you keep going and this isn’t the place for that.”

For a moment, Thor swears he can see a mischievous gleam in the boy’s eyes, but it’s gone almost immediately and is replaced with sadness.

“I like touching you,” Loki says quietly, brushing his fingers over Thor’s chest again. “And I like kissing you…”

“Baby, you know I love it when you do that too,” Thor gulps, rubbing the boy’s back gently to keep him calm. “But we are not alone and you know that there’s things I can’t do yet, even if I want to.”

Loki actually pouts and crosses his arms at this. Thor knows exactly that he’s being played in this moment, but fuck, he’s weak for Loki doing these things and he can’t possibly be mad. Instead, he gently cups the boy’s face with one hand, brushing a thumb over his cheek.

“You know how much I want this, don’t you?” he asks, his voice soft and apologetic. “But I can’t, not yet. So, if you do such things, it makes everything so much harder.”

“I just wanna touch you,” Loki pouts and leans closer against Thor again, nuzzling his face against his neck. “Please? Nothing more, I promise. I just… wanna make you happy…”

Thor lets out a quiet groan and squeezes Loki’s cheek without even realizing it. His boy knows exactly how much he wants to be touched by him, it’s not like Loki’s hands wouldn’t be all over him whenever he gets the chance, but he can already feel himself grow hard just from having him in his lap like this, it just can’t end well.

“You always make me happy, Loki,” he finally gets out, even if it’s not what he actually wants to say.

Loki still pouts, but now presses a hand against Thor’s chest again, looking up. “Can I touch you, please?” he asks, both his voice and face full of innocence, despite the fact that he shoves his hand down to Thor’s stomach, making his intentions perfectly clear. “Just this once?”

Thor swallows and keeps his eyes on Loki’s face as the boy shoves his hand down further, eventually pushing it into his jeans. This is something he didn’t allow yet, at least not like this. He almost instinctively lays a hand on Loki’s arm and stops him from going down further, but it barely helps because he can feel those slender fingers brushing over his cock already and everything in him screams for more.

“Please?” Loki asks in a voice so sweet and desperate, it makes Thor’s cock jerk against his fingers. The man looks up to see if anyone’s eyes are on them and when he can’t find any, he turns back to Loki, sighing. At least they sit in the back, a bit away from everyone else. If that’s any condolence whatsoever.

“I wish you would just listen to me for once,” he says, squinting his eyes at the cheeky grin Loki gives him in return. “If anyone sees us we’re both in big trouble, you know that, right?”

“I’ll be careful,” Loki says sweetly, pushing his hand down a bit further, despite Thor holding it. When his fingers wrap around the man’s hardening cock, Thor hisses through his teeth. “No one will see…”

“You have no idea how much I want to put you over my knee and spank you for being so cocky right now,” Thor growls lowly, but makes no attempt to stop Loki.

“I know you want to, but you want me to touch you too,” Loki grins and leans up to kiss Thor’s jaw before snuggling against him, hiding the fact he has a hand in the man’s pants with his body. “You kept your promise, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did,” Thor says and gulps. The promise, yes… the promise that he won’t have anyone else anymore. The promise that makes sure he is constantly on edge and can’t fuck anyone to let off some steam. He starts to suspect that Loki wasn’t just driven by jealousy and hurt when he asked this of him.

“So… you need this, right?” Loki asks in his sweetest voice, smiling at him.

Thor wants to tell the boy that he can take care of this himself well enough, but he can’t get the words out. He knows he should be mad and angry at Loki for obviously playing him like this, but he can never be mad at Loki, no matter what he does. There’s very little doubt that the boy wanted this movie night to happen for the sole purpose of getting his hands onto Thor, but can he blame him, really? Thor knows how needy and desperate Loki is, how much he wants to be his and how much he craves to be with him. Being mad is the last thing he can be.

“Loki,” Thor finally says, quiet and resigning. “You know you shouldn’t do that.”

“But I want to,” Loki insists, actually squeezing Thor’s cock.

“I shouldn’t let you,” Thor gulps, but again doesn’t try to stop the boy. He’s not even sure if he can anymore, even if he noticed someone watching them.

“Just this once,” Loki begs, far too innocent for Thor to resist him. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

And, after a minute that feels like an hour, Thor finally gives in and pulls Loki close against himself, wrapping an arm around him to make sure no one can see what is happening. He really should stop this, but the rational part of his mind is very weak right now and Loki’s touch makes it impossible to focus on it. And it’s not sex after all, so it’s okay, he tells himself as he leans his head back and allows Loki to do whatever he wants to do.

Loki is careful to stay quiet and to not move too much, but he still strokes and squeezes and tucks on Thor’s cock, making it hard for the man to keep it together. He even moves against him, a slow roll of his hips that always brushes against the huge bulge in Thor’s pants and that makes him gasp more than once.

“You’re so big, Thor…” Loki whispers against his neck eventually and Thor realizes that the boy doesn’t even look, just leans against him and touches him and for some reason that makes it even better.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know what before,” Thor says with a shaky smirk, looking down and kissing the boy’s head. “You’ve sat on my lap before when I was hard too.” In fact, Loki is the reason Thor even gets hard to begin with when he’s in his lap, but they both know that of course.

“But I never… touched it,” Loki sighs, kissing Thor’s neck. “It feels so good…”

Thor doesn’t even try to answer, simply moans quietly as Loki continues stroking his cock. It’s enough to let the boy know that it feels good for him too and Loki doesn’t stop, not even when Thor’s cock begins jerking as he draws closer to his release.

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor groans, squeezing the boy in his arms. He closes his eyes when Loki starts sucking on his neck and his grip tightens and he knows the boy got his hint without him having to say it. Loki’s movements fasten and he can hardly keep his breathing under control.

“I want to suck you off, Thor,” Loki purrs, underlining his words with another kiss. “I bet you taste just as good as you feel.”

Thor can’t answer, he’s too busy spilling into his pants and all over Loki’s hand, his fingers digging into the boy’s hips almost hard enough to leave bruises. It’s impossible to stop imagining Loki’s lips wrapped around his cock and his beautiful eyes looking up at him with all their innocence, no matter how wrong it is and how he shouldn’t do this.

When Loki finally pulls his hand out, Thor forces himself to open his eyes to look at him. They are glossy and dark, which only gets worse when Loki suddenly puts his very sticky fingers into his mouth and starts sucking on them, moaning in sheer bliss as his eyes flutter shut. Thor swallows hard and watches him clean every single one of his fingers and when Loki is done he beams at him with the proudest smile and leans in, sealing his lips with his own. There’s not even a second in which Thor thinks about anyone watching them when he kisses Loki back, greedily and hungry, bucking his hips up to press his still semi-hard cock against the boy’s ass.

Thor knows he will break his own promise to not have Loki before he’s old enough, there’s not even a question about it. Not tonight, even though he would love nothing more than that, but it won’t take long anymore. Even with all his morals - which are rather weak to begin with, unfortunately - he will give in. There’s just no way to keep his resistance up with Loki being so utterly desperate and needy and perfect.

Later that night, when all the young kids have gone to bed already and Fandral put on a movie for the adults to enjoy, Loki is already asleep in Thor’s lap, happy and contently smiling against his chest. Thor makes no attempt to wake the boy when his surrogate mother leaves, just promising her to make sure he would get to bed soon and would come home the next day. After that, he kept holding the boy, long enough so it didn’t seem suspicious when he got up and retreated for the night. He knows Fandral will take care of everything, there’s no need for him to stay until the end.

When he lays down with Loki that night, Thor holds him even closer than he usually does. Their legs are entangled and Loki lays almost across Thor’s chest and it’s truly the most wonderful feeling in the world. Loki is still asleep and doesn’t notice the way Thor kisses his head and sighs and he doesn’t hear it when he whispers “I love you so much, Loki”. The boy simply smiles and holds onto Thor even in his sleep and eventually, Thor joins him, his arms still wrapped tight around his small body to both keep him close and to protect him.

Even if he will break his promise one day, he didn’t yet, Thor tells himself as he falls asleep with Loki in his arms. And he will not do it in a way that would ever hurt his sweet and wonderful boy, no matter how much he wants it. Loki is special, he’s sacred, and Thor will protect him with his life, even from himself if he has to.


End file.
